Saving them is Worth Any Price
by Scififan33
Summary: As Prompto lay dying in the Citadel Throne Room, Noctis' body in his arms, he is approached with an offer to change their fate. He wakes to find himself in an untouched Insomnia and fully human once more. Can he really change anything or is history doomed to repeat itself? Possible Prompto/Noctis
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV_

**Chapter 1?**

Prompto stood in his Kingsglaive uniform with the others, relieved to see Noctis walking towards them, mostly unharmed. But what did it matter? His hands balled into fists, Noct was going back in there to die, all to save a world that didn't care about him or what he, they, had already sacrificed. He didn't care about the dawn, he just wanted Noctis to live, maybe that was selfish, but he knew the others wanted him to live as well. They'd managed ten years without him, but it hadn't been the same, they had separated, gone their own ways to train and protect people. In some ways, he had appreciated it, it made it easier to hide the truth. He hadn't told them everything when he revealed his barcode in Zegnautus Keep, he hadn't told them what Ardyn had done to him. He had been shocked when none of them noticed, especially Noctis, his best friend. Iggy and Gladio looked different, older, all he had was a bit of fuzz on his chin in an effort to change his appearance and yet no one commented.

"So this is farewell," Ignis offered, hearing Noctis' familiar steps approaching.

"Yeah. Here we are," Noctis agreed and he sounded so worn out.

"It's all you," Gladio stood with his arms crossed over his chest, forcing himself to stay strong. He could not shield his King, his friend, from this.

Noctis nodded, staring at them for a moment before turning and beginning up the stairs.

"No turning back now," Prompto forced the words from his throat, his heart breaking. Then again, he no longer had a heart to break. When Noctis won, would it kill him too? Destroy the Scourge Ardyn had introduced to his body, just like any MT.

"Prompto," the sound of his name forced his head up to meet dark blue eyes briefly. "Gladio. Ignis. I leave it to you. Walk tall…my friends," Noctis' voice wavered but they all ignored it, silent, unable to look away from Noctis. Standing above them, he truly looked like the King he had been since Insomnia had fallen.

"Godspeed…and take care," Ignis finally spoke and then all three put their hand over their chest and bowed. "Majesty."

Behind them, two iron giants began manifesting up out of the ground; even as Noct put his own hand over his chest. "The time has come," he whispered before forcing himself to turn away and ascend the stairs.

Prompto turned with the others to face the iron giants as even more began to rise from the ground, tightening his grip on his gun. Even for them, the odds were not looking good. They could retreat to the lit Citadel but…he glanced at Ignis, seeing the stern expression on his face, to Gladio drawing his sword, yeah…they were Noctis' guards, they would not retreat. If they died then they died protecting their King. He smirked and opened fire.

He didn't know how long the fight lasted, daemon after daemon attacking them without pause. Shockingly, Gladio had been the first to fall under the attack of three iron giants. Ignis had come a long way in his fighting, he was better now than when he'd had his sight. It didn't save him but Prompto could hear his gasping and so reached out and began pulling himself along the broken ground, unwilling to let him die alone. His body left a trail of thick black fluid, not red blood. "Ig..gy…" he forced out, seeing him lying nearby. Slowly, Ignis' head turned his way.

"Prom….." a weak hand reached out and Prompto finally was close enough to grasp it in his own, feeling the coldness of Ignis' skin. "We….did….it?"

"Yeah," he let go and pulled himself up to look down at his friend using only one arm. He couldn't feel his legs at all, and his left arm was barely attached. He shifted to lean against rubble, freeing his arm to reach out and touch Ignis' cheek, feeling the older man lean into his touch.

"We…walk," Ignis sighed and Prompto shut his eyes.

"Yeah Iggy, we….walked tall," he choked out, feeling a tear fall. He turned away, looking up the stairs and he began the laborious job of pulling himself up the stairs and into the Citadel.

Hours later he lay beside the throne, gasping, feeling his body shutting down around him. He couldn't die just yet, no matter how much it hurt, burning inside him. He pulled himself up and wrapped his hand around the blade impaling his King. He fought with the blade, pulling it free inch by inch, freeing Noctis' body. As it came free, Noct feel forward and Prompto caught him, lying on the ground with him. He curled around him as best he could, able to feel the sun warming his back. He saw the ring on Noct's hand, cold and dull and then he looked up to where the Crystal had been, but it too was dark. He pressed his head to Noctis' chest, feeling a little blood soak into his uniform, listening, praying…but his heart was still, his body cool.

He sobbed, unable to hold back, uncaring for the pain it caused as he clutched Noct as close as he could, willing his life into the cold body. He turned his head as he coughed, seeing the blackish blood as he spat it out, not wanting it to touch Noctis' body. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end, because what else could he do?

"M'sorry," he mumbled. He had failed him; he couldn't save his friend. He had failed all his friends, he had been the weak link for so long, too weak to protect them. Then he'd been captured, and they had risked so much to save him when they could have been going for the Crystal. When he finally had the strength to protect them it was too late, and it had all fallen apart. Would they have accepted him if they had known how inhuman he was now? It didn't matter anymore; they were all dead and he was almost there. He closed his eyes, relaxing, hoping it would be soon. Maybe he would see them again? That would be nice….

Prompto opened his eyes, feeling another presence, clutching Noctis weakly, unwilling to let anyone touch his body. He blinked blearily, realising that it wasn't sunlight he was seeing. The room was now lit by a strange golden light and he managed to turn his head to see a woman standing beneath the throne, a woman unlike any he had ever seen and then she was smiling at him and he couldn't help smiling back before going into a coughing fit, spitting out more Scourge tainted gunk, something had ruptured inside him, he could feel it burning when he wasn't trying to expel it. Then she was right in front of him, bending to cup his cheek.

"_Peace child,"_ she whispered, and the pain faded away.

He blinked, dazed, but he still held Noct close and she smiled sadly at him. "Who?" without the pain he could feel sleep calling but he knew if he gave in he would die, and he couldn't not yet, not when she might hurt Noct.

She brushed her flowing skirt aside to sit on the ledge beside him, running her fingers through his hair. _"You and your King are safe, I will not harm you,"_ she promised. _"I am Eos."_

Prompto blinked, she was the planet? She laughed softly and he wanted to laugh too even though he didn't know why.

"_Yes, I am the…I suppose you could call me the spirit of the planet. I have watched since the beginning, since before even those you call Astrals."_

His eyes widened as he listened to her. He hadn't known anything was older than the Astrals. "Why…he…re?" his words slurred, and she looked sad.

"_While the Astrals held sway I could not act but now they have cut their ties to humanity by ending the line of Kings and Oracles while destroying the Starscourge,"_ she explained, reaching over to gently brush Noctis' hair back from his face and Prompto whined softly. _"What would you give to bring him back?"_ she asked, and he stared at her, sure he had misheard and yet she waited for his answer.

"An..yth….ing."

She smiled beautifully at him. _"Thank you child,"_ she leant in and kissed his lips even as his vision began to fade to black. _"You will change the fate of the world, my Champion. Know that I am always with you."_

He was falling though the blackness, unable to see, hear or feel. He wasn't scared, he felt utterly at peace, safe. Half lidded blue eyes stared vacantly ahead as the sensation of falling faded until he was floating, cradled by something…Eos. He felt himself changing though he couldn't say how, thoughts slipping from his grasp. Blue eyes glowed with the same golden light from the throne room before sliding shut.

"_Good luck my Champion, my Child."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto gasped and shot up, wide eyes staring around in incomprehension. He was…he was alive? He scrambled up, looking around in confusion, he was in a bedroom? He reached out and touched the quilt…he knew it…it was his. He left the room and found himself in a small living room. This was his apartment….in Insomnia. He grabbed his phone and swallowed as he saw the date, one week before they set out for Altissia for the wedding that never happened. He moved to the window and opened the blinds, staring out at the city of his childhood, it was real…he was back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, stretching out purely human muscles even as his stomach gurgled and he laughed. He was human! Well, as human as a clone got. He hadn't felt hungry in a decade and it felt strange, but he went to the kitchenette to grab some food, savouring the flavours as he forced himself to eat slowly. He wanted to call Noct, but he knew that his friend would still be asleep. He looked down at his wrist, seeing the leather in place and he undid it to see he still had his barcode, but he wasn't upset about that since it could come in handy should they end up in Niflheim again.

Eos had sent him back to change things. He understood that the Astrals were not what they wanted people to believe. They used humans for their own purposes, were callus and cruel. Why else would they have done what they did during the time Ardyn was mortal? They could have ended the Scourge, even healed the King after he took it into himself and yet all they had done was reject him and ensure he could not die. Then they tied the two families to themselves and used them right up until they got what they wanted…Noctis. Well not this time, he would not let Noctis die for them.

How much could he afford to change this early? Too much and his future knowledge would be useless. He knew there were traitors within the Glaive, but he didn't know who, Libertus had never bothered to name them since they were dead. That treachery had helped Insomnia fall but what could he do about it? He was Crownsguard at this point….or was he meant to be sworn in this week? He quickly scrolled through his phone and sighed in relief, his swearing in had been yesterday. He held his hand out and smiled as his gun appeared before dropping it to return it to the Armiger, shocked to find he could feel the magic, feel the link between him and Noctis. He hadn't been aware of it last time, not unless he was next to Noctis while he was using the Armiger.

He was human again, but what else had Eos done to him? Not that he minded, he would have given up his humanity fully if it would save Noctis, would have offered his soul in his place, whatever it took. It made sense that something in him was different, he would be defying the Astrals themselves after all. Could he tell the others? Should he? Was it right to burden them with the knowledge of a future that would never come to pass here? The King already knew the treaty was a trap, but he couldn't possibly know that the Empire planned to utterly destroy the city rather than simply conquering it. Warning the King would be great, except he'd only ever met him twice, once about six months after becoming friends with Noct, and then at his swearing in as one of Noctis' Crownsguard. And even if he did see him, what could he say that wouldn't see him locked up as a possible spy?

He'd had trouble as a kid, even after becoming friends with Noct, thanks to people assuming he was a Nif due to his looks and he knew the King had to know he had come from a lab. He'd always assumed that had been why it had taken so long to get clearance to go to Noct's apartment and vice versa. Not to mention being allowed into the Citadel. It really limited his options in what he could do. He could…could he go to Cor? The Marshall had helped with his training and he had been the one to keep everything together after Noctis vanished. Plus…he had the feeling Cor may have been involved in his 'kidnapping' from the lab, just from a handful of things he'd said over the years. But with all of the craziness over the peace treaty how could he get a hold of him? Even if he did, how could he convince him? Prompto sighed, this was not going to be easy.

Looking around his apartment he knew he needed to be better prepared when they left this time. He'd need to find a way to exchange what money he had for Gil, just to start. He'd need better camping equipment as well, his sleeping bag hadn't been up to some of the areas they'd gone too, non-perishables to help Iggy… he had a lot to do and only a few days to do it in.

_TBC?_

_So yes, Ardyn was very mean to Prompto while he had him, cut him open and messed around, replacing internal organs and stuff with things better left unsaid. So basically, made him closer to an MT. he was having 'fun' while waiting for Noctis and the gang to show up. Prompto dealt with it during the decade of darkness. Now he has to remember he's fully human again so he will be dealing with that and all the other mental issues seeing everyone he loves die, and then being sent back to change it. _

_Worth continuing? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Prompto stared at his body in the mirror, still slightly fogged from the first hot shower he'd had in almost a decade. It was the body he barely remembered, from when he had very few scars but there was one he couldn't stop staring at. Just beneath his sternum was a thin, surgical mark…one he'd received during his captivity. How was it there? Why? He gripped the edge of the sink, fighting his first panic attack since having actual human lungs again. He gasped for air, vision beginning to swim as he fought not to give in. He distantly heard a crash and a thump but was trying too hard to breath to pay it any attention.

"Come….kid….Prom….breath…"

Words vaguely made it through to him, the voice something he knew he should recognise. He felt a warm hand press against his chest even as his hand was pressed against fabric as he gasped, another hand pushing his head down between his knees. He choked on a shuddering gasp, trying to follow the others breathing and slowly it began to work until he was still breathing a little fast but not too bad. He slowly lifted his head and blinked at the man kneeling in front of him. A Kingsglaive…..he blinked again…he should know him, shouldn't he?

"That's better kid, come on, let's get out of here," the man said, reaching out to pull him to his feet, supporting him back into the bedroom to lie on the bed. The man vanished and then reappeared with a glass of water. "Sip slowly," he ordered and Prompto obeyed.

He took in the braids and tattoos…Galahd, he was one of the Glaive from Galahd. Of course he was, Prompto's apartment was in the refugee sector they favoured, several lived in the same building….oh. Ulric, Nyx Ulric, he lived next door, on the sharing the wall with Prompto's bathroom. He must have heard him go down and come to help. "S…sorry," he forced out and Nyx smiled sadly, rubbing his back.

"It's okay kid," he grabbed the blanket and settled it over Prompto's lap, knowing he was body shy, unlike most Guard and Glaive's. He sat beside him, offering silent support and a willing ear if Prompto wanted to talk. They'd been neighbours for a few years now, he may be the Prince's best friend but Prompto worked hard for what money he had and couldn't afford a place in the better sections of the city. Nyx knew his appearance didn't help either. He hated Niflheim for destroying his home, but that was the fault of the Emperor and the army, not the average citizen. Prompto had been raised in Insomnia, there wasn't a trace of an accent to mark him as a Nif, the kid had admitted he was adopted when he was around a year old. To take that anger out on the kid or any other scared refugee was wrong. Those from Galahd had it better, especially since many of them served on the front lines in the Glaive, but they were still disliked by most native Insomnians. There'd been some whispers when the kid had first moved in, but Nyx and Crowe had put a stop to that, Prompto had already been friends with the Prince by then, an apparently bright and happy kid. As his next door neighbour it hadn't taken long for Nyx to learn otherwise. That was why he now had a spare key so that he could get in without kicking the door in again. Prompto suffered from panic attacks and could be very anxious and he needed help with the bad ones, like today. He had though if Prompto was going to have one, it would have been before his swearing in as a member of the Crownsguard. He glanced around and spotted a shirt, snagging it. "Come on, let's get you warm," he murmured, pulling it over his head and getting Prompto to lift his arms enough to get them through the sleeves. He then grabbed the kids phone and checked his calendar, relieved to find he had nothing planned today. He used his own phone to text Crowe that he was skipping training and why. He got up and grabbed some discarded sleep pants, pulling them up Prompto's legs, seeing how he was flagging. He got the kid settled back under the blankets. "Get some sleep, I'll be here," he promised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto woke up, head feeling fuzzy and body heavy in a way that told him he'd had a panic attack which didn't make sense. His brain may still be human, but the majority of his organs weren't, either replaced or altered. He could panic all he wanted too mentally, but it never affected his body. He blinked up at the ceiling and then it all came rushing back, he was in the past, in a human body…with a surgical scar. He lifted a hand to press against the scar, feeling something solid beneath it. How was this possible? Why? Why would Eos leave something inside him? He curled up, fighting the urge to cry, that at least was something he'd been able to do after being rescued but he didn't want to cry right now.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" a gruff voice asked, and he blinked over at the bedroom door to see Libertus leaning on crutches, leg in a cast. Right…he'd been injured in the last fight of the actual war.

He'd forgotten that Libertus had really lost a lot of bulk after the Darkness came. Seeing him now was strange, they'd worked together quite a few times since he'd ended up the leader of the surviving Glaive. He'd even given them their uniforms. This Libertus was not that one, he knew what the man had done in the lead up to the treaty, how he'd betrayed his oaths, but in the end he'd done the right thing. Without him Lady Lunafreya would never have escaped the city during the invasion. And Prompto didn't really blame him for being angry with how close he was to Crowe, her death had hit Prompto hard enough when he'd heard, he couldn't imagine how bad it had been for Libertus and Nyx. Crowe….had she been sent after Luna yet? Could he save her somehow?

"Hey," he finally answered, shifting to sit up slowly.

"Nyx had to go to work asked me to check in on you. You okay?"

"I will be," he offered and Libertus snorted.

"I brought some Galahd takeaway, you should eat."

"Thanks," he got up and stumbled, Libertus moving to steady him, frowning in concern, as he tried to remain balanced on one leg.

He felt totally drained and he hated it. He sat at the table and quickly tucked into the spicy food, though he knew the spices were toned down for local tastes. "Thanks."

"No problem. Take it easy, things are getting busy with the treaty," he sneered the last bit and Prompto grimaced.

"You're mad about it, because it looks like the King's giving up on the rest of Lucis," Prompto offered and Libertus looked away. He played with the now empty skewer for a bit before deciding to try and help Libertus see the truth. "There are what? A hundred Glaives?" he asked and Libertus nodded, eyeing him warily. "Compared to the thousands of MT's the Empire can through at us. The Crownsguard are good, but not all have access to the Armiger let alone the more combat related abilities of the King's magic. Our forces are so badly outnumbered and outgunned that it's not funny. Soldiers without magic don't last long because Niflheim has better guns, even if those using them are dumb. Holding the Wall is killing King Regis slowly, bit by bit every day. Noct is not ready to wield that kind of power, he's close but not quite there yet. With the loss of so much territory things like crops are running a bit thin, sooner or later there's going to be food shortages because Insomnia has too many people to truly withstand a siege So what would you do? Sign a treaty for now, give everything up but have a chance to rebuild our strength and then work to reclaim Lucis when at our best? Or should we go down fighting until the Wall falls and Insomnia is wiped out?" He'd had a lot of time to consider why the King had agreed to the treaty and Ignis too had liked to consider it.

Libertus stared at the kid. Yeah, he knew there had to be more to him than Chocobos and photography, but he hadn't realised the kid was that observant and aware. He hated to even consider it but…he was right, they were too badly outnumbered, even with magic. That last battle had proven that well enough. What was the point of the Kingsglaive then? Why create the unit if not to win the war? "When'd you get so smart?"

"Hey!" he tossed a balled up paper napkin at him and Libertus laughed.

"Hanging around Iggy I guess. Noct's not happy with the treat idea either, doesn't trust it."

"Huh," Libertus hadn't expected that. Prompto yawned and Libertus smirked, making the blonde mock pout at him. "Get some sleep kid, you look beat, those attacks really take it out of you."

Prompto nodded and headed to bed, grabbing his phone. He found a missed text from Noct and had to swallow hard against tears at the sight of it. More proof Noctis was alive and well. He took a dep breath and answered it, apologising for not doing so before. He hesitated, before admitting he'd had a panic attack. Seconds later he had a text from Ignis asking if he needed anything and he bit his lip to hold back the sobs as he was reminded of the last time he'd seen Iggy, struggling to breath with half of his chest missing, even as he had managed to speak past what must have been utter agony. It hit him then, this Ignis still had his sight and if he had anything to do with it, he would not be blinded this time.

He heard Libertus let himself out a while later and closed his eyes to sleep. His first day in the past wasted, all because he flipped out over a scar. Tomorrow, he would have to get to work. Of course, he needed to actually figure out what to do before he could really do much. There was also a big problem….he might physically be twenty but mentally he was over thirty years old, he wasn't the same guy they had seen yesterday, and he didn't know what to do about that.

He sighed and rolled onto his back, absently reaching for the Armiger but then he stopped, frowning. There was something…Noctis' magic always felt gentle and calm to him, like it was wrapping him in a hug and now there was something else as well…not connected to Noctis or the line of Lucis…this was warm and golden and then he blinked as Death Penalty appeared in his hand, not in a flash of blue but gold. He stared at it in disbelief before laughing. He focused on that feeling, letting the gun vanish and then gasping as he felt power surge through his body, almost hot feeling now, and he fought to get it under control, not wanting to know what it might do to him or his apartment. He had a week to work out what it meant and what he could do now…somehow without anyone else seeing or noticing, yeah, that was not going to be easy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Ardyn smirked down at him as Prompto struggled wildly against the restraints locking him to the cold metal table. He was naked, even his bracelets gone, revealing the barcode on his wrist and he was freezing cold. He was terrified, exposed, he could hear other people moving about, maybe? He didn't know what was real and what was in his head anymore. He didn't know how long he'd been here, and he was beginning to doubt they were coming for him. He heard a tool of some sort start up and felt his breathing pick up._

"_It is time to join your family, 05953234," Ardyn told him and Prompto felt sick._

_No…he wasn't one of them, he wasn't. He closed his eyes, trying to block out that mocking voice, the noise and then he screamed, unable to hold it in, writhing in his bonds. He gasped, choking, trying to lift his head to see what the hell they were doing to him. He gagged and a tube was forced into his throat, past it he could see as the pulled back the skin of his chest and his mind went blank, eyes rolling back but then there was a jolt and he was fully conscious again, trying to scream around the tube that was apparently dealing with his need to vomit. They were cutting him open and not letting him pass out. What were they doing to him. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he moaned and screamed around the tube. Someone was speaking but the words made no sense to him. They lifted something up and he screamed again as he realised what it was…an organ...they were dissecting him alive…._

Prompto bolted upright, gasping for air. He hadn't had that particular dream in a few years, he'd thought he was passed it, but apparently not. He forced himself to breathe deeply, praying he hadn't been screaming in his sleep, last thing he wanted was for Nyx to come rushing in thinking he was being attacked or something. He'd been fortunate that whatever they had done to him had increased his body's ability to heal and they had also given him potions, meaning a minimum of scars that could be passed off as mild torture when the others had found him. He hadn't fully understood what had been done to him even then, mind shying away from the implications of what he'd seen and heard. The first time he'd tried to eat…hadn't been pleasant, but Iggy had assumed it was due to his stomach not being used to food after captivity and Prompto had hated that his blindness had made hiding that much easier.

He took a deep breath and glanced at his clock before turning his alarm off and slipping into his running gear before setting out, he had to relearn what his body was capable at the moment. He was due at the Citadel today, to do group training with Noct and the others in preparation for the trip, just to be safe. That was going to be interesting, he barely remembered how bad he'd been at this age at hand to hand and he didn't want to make anyone suspicious by suddenly pulling moves he'd never done before. By the time he made it back to the apartment he was breathing hard but nowhere near as badly as he had expected. Had he been fitter than he remembered being? He shrugged it off and went to shower and dress for the day before heading to the Citadel.

His heart was pounding, his palms sweaty and he really didn't feel ready to see them again, to see the Citadel as it had been and not how it was when he had dragged himself to Noct's side. He could do this, he had to. He got off at the bus stop closest and walked towards the immense building, remembering how excited he'd been the first time around. Now he was too nervous about messing up to be excited even as his heart yearned to see his friends as soon as possible. He scanned his ID card and entered the grounds, heading for a side door to slip inside and head towards the training room. He found it and took a deep breath, hand on the handle. He could do this.

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Ffnet seems to be acting weird with this story. It's only showing 3 of the many reviews I received email notifications for, and no reviews have shown up for ch2 at all. Or did no one review the chapter? Hope this chapter works._

**Chapter 3**

Ignis looked over as the door opened to admit the final member of their team. He knew about Prompto's anxiety and panic attacks, how could he not after five years? But it had been a considerable time since he had one bad enough to leave him bedbound for a day. Thankfully, he looked well today. They did not have much time until they were due to leave and while he did not anticipate trouble during the trip, it would be foolish to not be prepared. Prompto walked in, blue eyes scanning over them and Ignis felt a flash of concern, there was something….hurt…lost…in Prompto's eyes and it confused him. "Prompto?" He called gently, approaching slowly and keeping in sight. Was he not as recovered as he had indicated? The younger man started anyway, eyes wide, and Ignis reached out to clasp his shoulder, grounding him. "It's alright, we're here," he soothed, gently tugging Prompto in, fingers moving to run through wild blonde hair. He had never been incredibly tactile, until Prompto had wormed his way into lives. He felt gloved hands come up to clench in his jacket but said nothing about it. He felt movement to his side and knew it was Noctis, needing to make sure his best friend was alright.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis felt like kicking himself for not doing more to ensure Prompto was okay yesterday. Something was wrong, had changed, he could feel it, but he didn't understand it. He didn't care either, he just knew his best friend was in pain and he had to help him. He wrapped himself around Prompto, feeling how skinny he was under his new Crownsguard gear. He honestly didn't know how he would have survived high school without Prompto beside him and he hated how he never seemed able to help Prompto in return. His friend had refused his help in finding a place to live after he had to move out of his parents' home but Noctis had at least been able to steer him towards areas where the Glaive's lived, knowing they would look out for Prom as Noctis' friend. He knew Prompto didn't want to look like he was using his friendship, but friends helped each other, and he hated not being able to help Prompto. "Iggy's right, we've got you Prom," he promised, heart in his throat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched silently, not approaching. He wasn't close to the kid, not like Noct and Ignis. He'd come to respect him over the years, and he was hoping they could get closer during the trip. He knew he'd intimidated Prompto from the start and yeah, that had been the aim at first, when they knew nothing about the kid, but now he wanted to be able to work together, to trust Prompto to watch his back and for the kid to know he had his. He moved to the door, ensuring no one would attempt to enter, ensuring they had privacy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto slumped against them, letting the comfort of their presence and touch soak in and sooth his heart. Having texts was one thing, but now it really felt real as he felt Noct's arms around him. This wasn't the care worn, exhausted King he had last seen, this was his best friend who loved sleeping and video games and hated vegetables. He shifted to wrap his arms around Noctis in return, letting his head drop to rest on his shoulder. "M'sorry," he mumbled.

"For what?" Iggy asked, a hand still on his back. "For not asking for help? We are a team, Prompto, please, trust us to help you."

That hurt, he had so many secrets now and he wanted so much to just tell them everything. How could he tell them what was coming? Would they believe him? Was he allowed to tell?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Prom…" Noctis whispered, tightening his grip. What could be causing this? He'd thought his friend was doing so well, he'd handled the training, gotten through the Ceremony without issue…what could have gone wrong so quickly? "Whatever's going on in that head of yours, it will never change anything. You were the only one who wanted to be my friend, not the Prince's. You are my best friend, my brother," he swore, and he meant every word. Nothing would ever make him turn against Prompto, granting him access to his magic had allowed him a deeper insight into him and he knew Prompto would always stand at his side, no matter what.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto listened and wanted so badly to believe him. They had accepted him without hesitation when he had shown them in the future, but they had been on the road for a year, relying almost entirely on only each other for survival. How would they react without that? Could they accept him? No...if he wanted to change things then he needed to start somewhere. He pulled back, looking from Noct to Ignis to Gladio, they all looked so young, he barely remembered them looking like this. He lifted his right hand and removed his glove, leaving only the bracelets to conceal his secret. "I wasn't born in Insomnia," he admitted softly. "The Argentum's adopted me and when I was little it was okay but as I got older they grew distant, worked more and more away from home until they told me to leave when we finished school."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis had seen his file so the adoption was not new knowledge. He didn't understand, why adopt Prompto if they never intended to truly raise him? What was it that he thought had driven them away? He'd heard the slurs directed at Prompto on the streets and his heart sank. Even if that was true, he'd been adopted as a toddler, he was far more Lucian than any other nationality. And then Prompto yanked the bands off his wrist and Ignis' vision went red in rage. How could anyone do that?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto yanked the bands off, revealing his secret to his friends, the black lines on his wrist standing out against pale skin and he flinched slightly at the rage in Ignis' eyes and then a gentle hand grabbed his and he shifted to look at Noctis who was cradling his hand between his own. Curious fingers ran over the raised lines, taking in the numbers on either side.

"Prompto…"

"So, MTs… They've got those code prints…just like I do," he whispered the words he had once spoken in the heart of the Empire.

"What?" Gladio asked, moving closer for a better look, mind spinning as he tried to understand what the kid was telling them.

"So, as it turns out…I'm one of them. Not exactly something I could tell people growing up here," Prompto forced his voice to remain steady, no matter how much he wanted to rip his hand out of Noctis' grip, to hide his shame.

"You were born in Niflheim," Ignis offered.

Prompto snorted, "Created, not born. I'm….I'm just a clone made to become a Magitek Trooper. The only reason I'm here is someone stole me from the lab and brought me here." Explaining this now, it wasn't easy, but at this point there wasn't the hatred towards MT's there was after Insomnia fell. "Still… You guys are like…the only friends I've ever known. I just hope that things can stay the way they were," he almost choked on the words, praying for a similar response to last time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was shocked, not by Prompto being from Niflheim, part of him had suspected that but hadn't worried because he'd passed the security checks and he just knew Prompto was safe. What shocked him was the information on MT's….they were people, people like Prompto except they weren't lucky enough to be brought to Insomnia. He could see the fear in Prompto's eyes, he was obviously terrified over how they would react. But this was Prompto, no matter what he had been born for, he was one of them. He used his grip on Prompto's hand to pull him forward, hugging him tightly.

"Who cares where you were born?" He snapped, shaking slightly from emotion. "You are Prompto Argentum, my Crownsguard, my best friend. Anyone who thinks otherwise will have to get through me."

"I think you mean us, Noctis," Gladio interrupted, clapping a hand onto Prompto's shoulder.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto found himself relaxing as their words registered. They hadn't turned against him even without the bond of a life on the run. "Thanks," he whispered, looking up to see them all surrounding him, offering silent support. "You're the only friends I've ever had…"

"And we will always be your friends. I don't believe for a second that you would ever turn against us," Noctis told him firmly.

"Indeed. And before you worry about it, if there was any kind of buried commands in your mind, they surely would have activated by now considering how much time you spend with Noctis when he is vulnerable," Ignis offered.

"Come on, let's get out of here, training can wait until tomorrow," Gladio said and they all stared at him in surprise but there were no complaints as they left to return to Noctis' apartment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto lay on the spare bed in Noct's apartment, still slightly shocked by how the day had gone. He had thought Noctis would be able to accept him, despite his heritage, and had figured Ignis would consider everything before coming to a decision. But he and Gladio didn't interact nearly as much and was fiercely protective of Noctis, even if he pushed him all the time. If any of them was going to take it badly, he had assumed it would be Gladio, so he had been surprised when Gladio had agreed with the others. He felt…better, without that secret hanging over him, even if he hadn't known all of that the first time around.

It was a relief to know that no one could use his past against him to drive them apart. Hopefully, should they get to that point, it would make it harder for Ardyn to trick them as he wouldn't assume Noctis had found out about it and was attacking him because of it. He was still a little concerned over his surgical scar, but he trusted that Eos would not have left anything dangerous in his body.

Now he was faced with the dilemma of whether or not to tell them that he was technically a decade older than them. That would be even more complicated but if they knew in advance some of what had happened then they wouldn't blunder into traps or dangerous situations as much. Did Noct even need to get the Astrals blessing? If he didn't then Lady Lunafreya didn't need to weaken herself by wakening them.

He'd wasted another day because of his weakness, he was running out of time to really change anything. Yeah, some people were against the treaty, suspicious of the Empire's goals, but nothing was being done to keep the people safe. The Crownsguard would be reassigned to protect the people but there weren't enough of them and things happened too fast to evacuate even a sixth of the city. How many had died that first night when the daemons were released in the city? He could maybe get the people in the refugee areas moving, he was known there and there were people who would listen and begin to move if he said something. Those were the areas that would suffer the most in the invasion since the guard would get to them last. He grabbed his phone and went to work on getting that going, sending out several text messages.

He wanted to experiment with what Eos had given him, but he didn't dare risk it so close to Noctis, not when he would probably sense it. How would he explain suddenly having powers of his own? He had something similar to the Armiger, he knew that much, and it was great since it meant he could access his more powerful weapons. Did he have access to everything from the future? He closed his eyes, imagining the golden power and then he grinned, that solved the Gil issue. He was itching to experiment, to see what he could do now, but he had nowhere to experiment.

He got up and wondered out into the main room, sitting on the windowsill to see the city. It was hard to believe that within a few days this would all be gone. He nearly summoned a gun as a hand landed on his shoulder, shocked to see Noctis' reflection in the window. "Noct?"

"You okay," he asked, sounding half asleep and Prompto shrugged. "Come on," Noctis tugged and Prompto let him pull him along to the Prince's bedroom.

"Noct…"

"We both need sleep," the now younger male mumbled, pushing him down on the bed before curling up beside him.

Prompto couldn't help smiling at the sight, yanking the covers up over them. it wasn't long before Noctis was wrapped around him and Prompto closed his eyes, relaxing in the familiar position of being Noct's pillow. It was how they'd always ended up in the tent and hotels on the road. He'd gone ten years without this comfort and having it back was a miracle. He kissed the top of Noctis' head, wrapping his own arms around him. This time, it would be different. He would not let the Crystal or the Astrals claim his King.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_So looked up a timeline for events and found several with varying dates for how long between the destruction of Insomnia and Noct getting eaten by the Crystal. I'm giving it a year cause since I've had them running around for a few months already and am only up to the sword in the waterfall._

**Chapter 4**

Noctis was surprised to find himself awake before Prompto…though he had had two rather emotionally exhausting days. He was wrapped around Prompto, his back to the door, trying to keep the younger male safe in his sleep. It felt good, holding him like this, he didn't get to do it very often. Even when Prompto stayed the night, he usually used the guest room, or they camped in the living room. They'd never really talked about it, even after five years Prom could be so unsure of his place in Noctis' life, it was like he thought if they talked about it, it would end. He didn't want it to ever end, he needed Prompto. Specs and Gladio might suspect something but they never brought it up, and Noct was always careful to use words like best friend and brother around others, even in his own head most of the time.

It wasn't like they'd really done anything…there'd been some awkward quick kisses that had gotten a lot better over time, some touching but always over clothes. Prompto had always been extremely body shy, he'd never even seen him without a shirt on. He could understand the bracelets, his need to hide the barcode but why keep the rest of his body hidden…he pressed closer, kissing Prom's shoulder, was there more than the barcode? What had those monsters done to him as a baby? He moved a hand, gently rubbing Prompt's chest, it was tempting to let his hand slip under his shirt, but he wouldn't do it without permission. He pressed closer, holding him tight, hand pressed to his chest…Noctis frowned and shifted, pressing his hand just below Prom's sternum…that didn't feel right. He felt Prompto stiffen and realised he was awake now, so he shifted away from his back, urging Prompto to lie flat as he leant over him. "Prom?" his hand drifted back to his chest. He'd never felt this before, but he'd never pressed down like he had this morning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto woke to the feeling on Noctis pressed up against his back, arms wrapped around him and it was definitely the best wake up he'd had since returning to the past. He blinked, frowning slightly, other than the one wake up post panic attack….he'd woken up just like he had in the future, no sleepiness of fuzzy thoughts….just going from sleep to being awake… he knew he'd never woken like this when….when he'd been human…did that mean the implant was still in his brain? As much as he hated to think so, he could see how it would be useful, perfect recall, the information stored within…he just hated the reminder. Then he realised what Noct was doing and stiffened in reaction…Noctis had to have felt it, even through his shirt…being told was one thing, but this? He let Noct roll him onto his back, unable to meet his eyes.

"Prom?" Noctis whispered and Prompto felt him press into the metal beneath his skin. Noctis reached for the hem of his t-shirt and he swallowed but Noctis stayed still. "Can I?" he asked and Prompto found himself nodding, lifting up enough to let the shirt be pulled free.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis tossed the shirt aside, finally seeing Prompto's skin. For now he ignored the area he really wanted, lightly running his hands up and down his sides, trying to calm him down. He felt Prompto shudder slightly as he gently stroked his pale, warm, skin. He smiled as he found the freckles smattered across his skin, felt the strength of wiry muscle. He smiled as he felt the tension slowly draining away even though Prompto kept his head turned to the side. Noctis finally looked at his chest, eyes drifting to below where his ribs met and there it was, very faint…a scar, a perfectly straight line, no an incision. Someone had cut into Prompto's chest, the scar was really old, how old had Prompto been? He kept up the soothing strokes but slowly moved in, feeling some of the tension creep back in until his hands were skimming over the scar. He slowly, carefully, pressed down, feeling the uniform hardness beneath the skin. It wasn't really big, though it must have felt it when Prompto was little. This had to be something those monsters in Niflheim had but inside him, to do with the MT process? "Does it hurt?" he whispered, wishing he could just enjoying finally getting to really touch Prompto but now he understood why he had never wanted to do this. He must have been so scared and yet he had still let him close.

"No," Prompto whispered, voice shaking slightly.

Noctis glanced at him, seeing his eyes shut tight and then he looked down at the scar again. He leant in and pressed his lips to the skin, kissing the scar gently, hearing a strangled gasp from Prompto. He kissed all along the scar, shifting to straddle Prompto to make it easier and then he moved to gently claim his lips. "I'm so sorry someone did that to you," he murmured, seeing Prompto bite his lip. He reached up and gently urged Prompto to turn his head. Slowly, light blue eyes opened, staring up at him and Noctis smiled sadly. "Is there…are there any more?" he asked, and Prompto trembled but then his hand was holding Noctis' guiding his hand up to the side of his head. Noctis felt through his hair, feeling a slight difference in a section of scalp and then he pressed gently, feeling something that didn't quite feel like skull. He gently ran his fingers through Prompto's hair and then kissed him again. He did kind of wonder where Specs and Gladio were, but he was also glad they hadn't come in. It wasn't often he got time like this in the morning….probably because he always slept in as late as he could. "This doesn't change anything," he swore. "I don't care what those monsters did to you when you were a baby." He went back to gently touching Prompto, seeking to sooth and reassure him. It sucked that the first time he got to see Prom shirtless wasn't for more fun pursuits. He paused and yanked his own off, it was only fair, and he didn't want Prompto to feel vulnerable.

Neither noticed when the door cracked open for a second before closing again as Ignis retreated, sensing the heavy atmosphere despite their state of dress.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis had glanced into the room, expecting to need to wake them only to be shocked by the site of a shirtless Noctis awake and straddling Prompto. He had spotted Prompto's shirt on the floor as well. And yet….there had been nothing sexual about the mood in the room. He'd caught a glance of Prompto's face, seen the drying tears, the shock and hope…and it hurt. Because he could think of very few reasons for such a reaction when half naked. He, like all of them, was aware of Prompto's near paranoia when it came to letting anyone see his body and after listening to him yesterday…he found himself imaging the kinds of horrors his clothing could hide and he really wanted to show the Emperor just how skilled he was with his daggers. The thought of who knew how many other babies, clones or not, being used until they were utterly destroyed….it made him sick. He knew Gladio was working off his own anger by training. So much about Prompto now made a lot more sense and he wondered how many knew the truth. The King must know but who else?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto lay limp beneath Noctis, body utterly relaxed under Noctis' gentle, soothing touches. His mind was spinning, even as part of it, the unit still working to give him tactical data, how best to dislodge Noctis, the threat his hands in certain areas offered, but he had spent a decade learning to ignore that data unless he needed it. That was the only reason he hadn't noticed before, that plus the panic attack and he hadn't even thought that the unit may still be there.

Noctis…Noct hadn't even hesitated. He'd kissed his scar! He'd never had the chance in the old timeline, to see how Noctis would take the scars he'd gained in the Keep. They'd shared a few kisses that first night but that had been it, everyone exhausted. The next day the Crystal had taken Noctis from them. when he'd come back a decade later….he'd been so shocked, seeing Noct the same age as the others. Part of him had thought he wouldn't age inside the Crystal. There had been no privacy at Hammerhead, the place so changed from their first visits, turned into a base for Hunters and Glaives to hunt from, to try and keep the area moderately safe. He'd kept his distance but Noct had managed to corner him in a shadowed area, out of sight, had reached out to him and Prompto hadn't been able to deny him. There had been so little time and there had been desperation in Noctis as he had kissed him, held him close, touched him. It had been over in minutes and then Iggy had been calling for them, to leave for Insomnia. There had been a few moments, that last night, camping together…and then Noctis had left to die alone.

He loved Noctis, he always had in various ways, first as a friend, then brother, then more. Even when he'd been more machine, more monster, than human, he had loved him. That had been what had saved him, what had snapped him out of the fog, had enabled him to kill the scientists before they could install the control unit. He knew at this point of the timeline, he'd never let anyone see his body, even Noct. There had been a few times after Insomnia fell, but that was usually because he was injured and once or twice it had been too hot and they'd all gone for a swim, dressed only in shorts. He'd never been comfortable with his body, even once he'd managed to shed the weight but this…..he could get used to this. He lifted a heavy arm to gently touch Noctis' cheek, caressing soft skin, smiling when Noctis blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Noctis asked just as softly.

"Being you…not hating me."

"Could never hate you," Noctis swore, turning his head to kiss Prom's palm. "I know I have to marry Luna for the peace but…I don't want to lose you. There's precedent and it's not like you could give an heir to compete with any Luna could…and I know we've never talked, about this, about us…"

Prompto cut him off by pulling him down to kiss. Hearing him say that…it hurt in a way because last time nothing had been said. It had been part of why he was so nervous and awkward when they'd left Insomnia, because despite what was between them, Noct had seemed happy to go to Altissia to marry Luna. Knowing that Noctis wanted him… "I'll never leave you," he promised and Noct grinned. He lifted his hands, letting them hover over bare skin and Noctis nodded so he gently ran his hands over his shoulders and then down his back. He could feel the scars from where Noctis had been nearly killed over a decade before, but he didn't care about them, they were nothing compared to what Noctis had found in his body after all. "I don't want to mess your marriage up though," he admitted. "Luna has to know and agree." Not that he thought the wedding would happen, but he wouldn't be a homewrecker or dirty little secret.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis nodded, he didn't think for a second that Luna would deny him this. He had written to her about Prompto, she had to know how he felt about his best friend. Personally, he thought that Prompto and Luna would get along wonderfully, they were both such friendly people. He should have talked to Prompto about this when he first heard of the wedding…but he wasn't good at talking about things. His uncertainty over his place in Noct's life plus the secret of his heritage…no wonder he'd had a panic attack and fallen apart. No wonder he'd never wanted Noctis to see his body, he'd been scared over Noctis discovering his secret without understanding just how much he felt for Prompto. He needed to learn to be better at talking, especially to those who meant the most to him. Without his shirt, it was even more obvious how skinny Prompto was, he was basically skin, bone, and wiry strong muscle. He needed to make sure he ate more of Ignis' cooking.

Part of him wanted to ask about what was under Prompto's skin but…he could tell he was at the end of his emotional rope and a distraction came up when Prompto's stomach growled. "Come on, Spec's will have food ready," he murmured before kissing Prompto again. He got up and grabbed his shirt before grinning and Prompto grinned back, getting up to find his shirt.

Sure enough, there was hot food waiting for them, Ignis just finishing pouring drinks. The door to the apartment opened and Gladio walked in, obviously straight from the training rooms. They settled around the table and dug in, Noct watching how much Prompto ate and personally filling his plate with a second helping. Prompto just blinked at him before offering a small smile and digging in. The other two watched but said nothing.

When they were done, Prompto appeared to be hesitating and Noctis took arm, squeezing gently, offering silent support. Prompto got up and walked into the living room, hands bunching the hem of his t-shirt. He looked up at Ignis and Gladio, biting his lip and then he yanked his shirt off. Noctis could see he was trembling slightly, and he wanted to help but he knew that wasn't what Prom needed. He glanced at the other two who looked confused and motioned for them to go closer. He knew once they were able to see it because Gladio swore even as Ignis reached out to touch, pausing before he did to look at Prompto for permission, the blonde head bobbing briefly in a nod.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis was unsure why Prompto was standing half naked in Noctis' living room, and he honestly didn't wish to know. But he would not betray the younger man's trust in them and so he moved in close, eyes scanning over his chest until they came to rest part way down in the middle…a scar, and not just any scar, a surgical scar that was years old. He felt sick but he kept that from his face, not wanting to make Prompto think he sickened him. He reached out and then hesitated, looking up for permission and Prompto nodded. Ignis gently touched the scar and then frowned. He gently pressed firmer, the skin gave...but beneath it was rock hard…no, not rock, metal. Then Prompto took his other hand and guided it up to the side of his head and Ignis felt even sicker. "What did they do to you?" he whispered before hugging the boy, and then Gladio was there, holding Prompto between them.

"They tore me apart," he whispered, sounding almost broken and they tightened their hold even as Noctis scrambled over with wide eyes. "He…" Prompto clung to them and they held him in return.

Ignis hated that Prompto's pain was what was truly bringing the four of them together but better here than outside the Wall. "it's alright Prompto, you're here with us, you're safe," he murmured, running his fingers through soft blonde hair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He couldn't do this! He couldn't keep lying. He ripped away from them, moving to the window, staring out at the city he knew would be gone in a few days. He was shaking and he knew it and he could feel it, the golden warmth as it surged forward and he gasped for air, knowing he had to get it under control, not sure what it would do even as he was flooded with tactical data, every weak point he could see in the city before him, for the guys…

"Prompto?" that was Gladio, moving closer.

"They cut me open and ripped everything out…..tried to rip me out…make me kill you…" he dropped to his knees.

"You were just a baby," Ignis tried and he shook his head.

"May third M.E. 757 I fell from a train and was taken by the Empire," he whispered.

"Prom…it's only 756," Noctis spoke up and Prompto nodded.

"Yeah, this time round. August 12th M.E. 766, we all died…you all died. Gladio first...then Iggy….or maybe Noct died first but I found him last, pinned to the Throne by a sword. At least I got to comfort Iggy but there wasn't anything I could do with half his chest gone. Noct…he was cold when I got him free and I was dying anyway."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis listened to the words but they made no sense, that date was a decade from now. And yeah, his Dad wasn't always in the best health but there was no way Noctis would be king by then. This didn't make any sense unless….no that was crazy…but… "Time travel?" he asked in disbelief but Prompto nodded.

"All I could do was lie on the stairs and hold your body, something inside of me had ruptured and it burnt so much, I was drowning in it, coughing up Scourge and blood, choking…I'd dragged myself in there to see you one last time…I could feel the warmth of the sun as it began to rise for the first time in ten years and it was okay…I was okay with dying like that…I didn't want to be the only one of us to survive."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio wasn't sure what he was hearing, time travel? It sounded insane…but was it any more insane than cloning people to turn into daemons to power MT's? hearing he'd been the first to fall…that they hadn't been with Noctis…he didn't understand that. His place was at Noct's side, especially if he was on the Throne! That meant he had died as King.

"She came then…in golden light and the pain went away. She asked me what I'd give to let Noctis live."

"What did you tell her?" Ignis asked gently and Prompto finally looked at them, tears in his eyes.

"Anything," he whispered, eyes locked on Noctis.

Gladio blinked, oh. Yeah, he'd sort of suspected but hearing that… that was love…what price had Prompto paid for this? Cause he found he wasn't doubting him right now, Prompto was from one very screwed up future that they were not letting happen. This explained the last what, two days? No wonder the kid was so messed up...except he wasn't a kid anymore, was he? He was older than all of them. from the sound of it he'd been tortured at some point, ripped apart by someone and he didn't really want to know more. He glanced at Ignis, seeing the same horrified realisation in his eyes. They had to change things.

_TBC…_

_The truth is out! I seem to be spending a lot of time emotionally torturing poor Prompto, but he needs to get it all out in order to deal with it and start healing. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Ignis stood at the counter, peeling and slicing potatoes, mind reeling. Time travel, never ending night, their deaths….his blindness….it was all so much to take in and understand. He knew Prompto had left a lot out, especially when it came to his time in captivity and their deaths, but no one could blame him for that. They could not allow all of that to happen this time but how could they change events? It had been good that Prompto had used his contacts among the immigrants to start their evacuation from the city already but what else could they do? The King apparently already knew the treaty was a trap and had done nothing to try and escape himself. It was frustrating to know there was a traitor but not know the name, they could take a name to the King. They had so little time that he didn't think they could save the city…they would save who they could though.

"You okay?"

He nearly jumped at the voice, turning his head to see Gladio leaning against the wall, watching him. "Of course."

"So the potato had it coming?" he snorted and Ignis frowned before looking down.

"Ah.." he hadn't meant to do that. He scooped it up and threw it out before retrieving another.

"Ignis?" Gladio walked over and took the peeler from him, pushing him to sit.

"I believe him…but to think that all of this…our whole lives…" Ignis shoved his glasses back up his nose, hiding his expression.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well this time we have a planet on our side, right? We need to start testing what Prompto can do now as soon as we're away from the city. At least we don't need to worry about money or equipment thanks to his weird version of the Armiger," Gladio shrugged, for now focusing on the here and now rather than dwell on a future they would never live. How could they have split up without Noctis? How could they have allowed their King to go alone to face Ardyn? He was not at all impressed with that future him.

He hated the idea of losing Noct for a decade! Hated that a situation that should have brought them all together had driven them further and further apart until once he was gone they abandoned each other. The thought that Prompto had been too scared to tell them what had been done to him and Gladio didn't want to believe he could ever hate or hurt the blonde…but that him? He loathed the idea that Prompto had been right to hide, at least from him. He knew Noctis would never have turned the kid away.

"Why do you think she left two of the implants?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"As much as I wish it were otherwise, the one in his head could be rather useful. I can only assume the one in his chest will also have a use. It is unfortunate that he never found documentation on everything that was done to him, since it leaves us with no information," Ignis admitted. The thought of losing his sight terrified him, but less so than the idea of losing his King.

How could Prompto deal with such memories, especially with how close he was to Noctis? That closeness explained why the blonde had been so…off, since the wedding was announced, it must have been very painful news. He doubted Noctis had sat down and talked with him about it, such things were not the Prince's strong suit. In a way it was…comforting to see how little Prompto would change in a decade, despite also being upset that the young man was still so anxious. This time around, they would do more to help him than their counterparts obviously had.

"We have a lot to do and not much time. Honestly…I think we need help," Ignis admitted and Gladio frowned.

"Who? Who would believe this? The King? My Dad? Cor? Titus?"

"No, no one in the Kingsglaive, not with a highly places traitor and how many of them turned on their fellows during the signing," Ignis immediately shot down that idea. He didn't want to doubt Titus, not when the man had done so much for Noctis and them over the years but…he couldn't help it. To turn so many of his men… "They are all so busy with preparations that I do not know if any of them would even meet with us. Then we need to get word to Lady Lunafreya to not wake the Astrals, there is no point if that will keep her from aiding us."

"Should Noct even collect the Arms then? They're all tied to the Crystals magic which means the Draconian. Should he be using his magic at all?"

"There is no choice," Ignis pointed out, without his ability to use magic, shared amongst them, Noctis would be far too disadvantaged in a fight. Without magic he just didn't have the strength or stamina needed for a prolonged battle. His childhood injury had damaged his connection to magic, but it had also had permanent physical effects as well, beyond the mass of scars on his lower back. On a normal day nothing gave it away, but on some days he limped, sometimes he could barely walk. Magic helped but they all knew that one day he would be using a brace and walking stick, perhaps eventually he would end up back in the wheelchair should he have to hold up the Wall. Knowing that he would never have to sustain it was a relief to them except for the other consequences.

"What is Prompto can share his power like the King and Noctis?" Gladio suggested and Ignis considered it.

"That may work," he admitted, so long as they could still use an Armiger and Noctis could warp then there was no reason to not try it.

"Well, I vote we tell Cor. Since we know he made it out and survived the decade of Darkness, it makes sense."

"We can tell him at any time so long as he survives again," Ignis pointed out, standing and moving to continue preparing the meal.

"Point," Gladio agreed. "That leaves Dad or the King."

"We may as well tell both," Ignis decided and Gladio nodded. of course, they would need Noctis and Prompto to agree. They did not need to tell them everything, what had been done to Prompto could definitely be avoided, if needed they could just say he was captured and tortured some.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis lay in bed, wrapped around Prompto as he trembled. He had known for years that he was the Chosen King and now…it sickened him. He wanted nothing to do with the Astrals. He would follow Eos, she had given Prompto a second chance of life, had sent him back to them with knowledge of what could happen. He needed to tell Luna not to wake the Astrals but there was nothing he could do until she sent Umbra, if she sent him since they were meant to be meeting soon to marry. He hoped they could save her, he loved her, even if it was as a sister and not a wife. If the peace treaty had been real he would have married her as long as she accepted Prompto's place in his life and he knew she would.

He smiled softly and kissed the back of Prompto's neck, letting his hands gently stroke his body, trying to help him calm down. It had taken so much courage to tell them all that he had. He felt Prom try to shift back further into him and stopped the stroking to hold him firmly. "It's okay Prom, I've got you," he whispered. "We're going to end this and then live our lives together." He was not sacrificing himself for the Astrals this time. They would save Luna, keep Specs from being injured, stop the Darkness. Ardyn…he felt pity for the man, his many times great uncle. He had been used and then abandoned by the Astrals…could he be saved too?

Prompto rolled in his arms so that they were face to face, a hand lifting to trace Noctis' face. "It doesn't bother you?"

"What?" Noctis leant into his touch, enjoying it.

"That I'm a decade older now," Prompto whispered.

"No, it doesn't," Noctis stated firmly, staring into blue eyes he knew so well. There was more pain reflected there but otherwise he saw nothing different. He leant in and kissed him. "You're still Prompto and that's all that matters." He stared into blue eyes and then realised. "Unless…I'm not him, the Noctis you lost…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,

"No," Prompto whispered, pulling him into a kiss in return. "I spent a decade without you, and when you came back there was no time. We never got the chance to get to know each other again. You're the Noct I know," perhaps more innocent, less proven, than the one the crystal had stolen, but a years' worth of experience hadn't changed him that much. Maybe he shouldn't want to be with Noctis when technically he was so much older, but he couldn't do it. He'd remained physically unaged for that decade and now he was back in a mostly human, twenty year old body. No one would ever know of the age difference unless told. And this time he had the hope of staying with Noctis that he hadn't last time, that Noctis wanted him, even if he did have to marry. That the law allowed him to stay at his side thanks to some previous King. "I love you," he whispered before kissing him again and he felt Noct's hands slip under his shirt, for once not feeling any panic. Noctis knew and didn't care.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They sat around the table, enjoying Ignis' cooking and the easy quiet. With all of the secrets out in the open and time to digest the information they were all doing much better. There was no longer a rushing need to gather supplies for their trip either thanks to the things stored by Prompto. All they really needed were personal belongings and what was already in the Armiger. Finding out their money would be worthless outside of Insomnia had been a shock but Prompto had plenty of gil.

"We need to work out what we are going to do while we are still in the city," Ignis offered as he washed the dishes, Prompto helping him.

"You want to tell someone else," Prompto glanced at him and Ignis nodded.

"The King and Clarus for now, Cor later should things proceed similarly enough," if the man survived whatever they managed to change in such a small amount of time. He bit back a wince when Prompto paled at his words. It had been almost impossible for him to get through telling them after all. "Not everything Prom," he quickly assured him. "There is no need at all to mention your time in captivity for example."

"They won't believe me," Prompto argued.

"Yeah they will, because we will back you up. You...feel different to me now," Noctis admitted, he hadn't noticed it at all but the link of his magic to Prompto had changed. "Older…sadder…." He shrugged and got up to stand beside Prompto, leaning against him. "Still the same Prompto but matured," he smiled at him. "You have all this stuff from the future we can show them too."

Prompto looked between the three before slowly nodding.

_TBC…_

_I know it's short but this chapter has not liked me at all. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Regis sat behind his desk, puzzled. He had received a message from his son saying that they had to meet, using the full codes that said it was a meeting that could not be scheduled for later. What could he possibly need to see him about so desperately? He had his suspicions about his sons closeness with his friend, but there were precedents in place for such things, so long as an heir was provided. So he doubted it was to do with the marriage to Lunafreya, they had been friends as children at least, that was better than many a royal got. Clarus entered and took the seat at his side, Noctis would be arriving any minute and while he was worried…he was also grateful for any time he could get with his son. He had no expectations of surviving the coming treaty signing and he only wished he could have been there more for his son.

The door opened and Noctis entered, with his entire retinue. The three boys bowed, the young blonde more awkwardly than the others, but he would learn in time. With the trip to Altissia coming up, combat skills had been seen as more urgent than social as he would need to keep Noct safe on the road. Other than the blonde's nervousness, the other three were very serious looking, not unusual for Ignis but a rare look on his sons face. "What has happened?" he asked as Noctis took a seat, pulling Prompto down next to him while Gladio stood behind them and Ignis moved to the side.

"Were you going to tell me you think the treaty is a trap?" Noct asked and Regis sighed mentally.

"How did you work that out?"

"You were really going to just send me away without telling me?" Noctis demanded and Regis leant back in his chair.

"I cannot risk you to the Empire's plots Noctis, the future of Lucis lies with you."

Noctis snorted, "right, ten years of darkness and then I get to sacrifice myself to save the world."

Regis froze at his words, he had never told Noctis the prophecy, although his son knew he was the Chosen King. He had kept it from Noctis and maybe that had been selfish, but how could he let his son grow up knowing that he was fated to die? He prayed that the day would be far in the future, after Noctis had ruled Lucis for many years and had married, had an heir of his own. "How?" he croaked out and Noctis seemed to deflate a little.

Noctis glanced at his retainers and then back at Regis. "It's a long, crazy sounding story," he offered after a moment and Regis nodded, settling more in his chair, motioning for him to continue.

Regis listened as Noctis spoke of a road trip, the fall of Insomnia, his own death, Lunafreya's, Ignis' blindness, a journey to Gralea….the Crystal claiming Noctis, ten years of never ending night, Noctis' return only to face the Accursed and die to bring back the dawn. His son was right, it did sound crazy.

"How can you know any of this?" Regis asked, confused by the story.

"Because I told him," Prompto whispered. "Because I lived it."

"Pardon?" Regis couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I was the only one left alive. I watched Iggy die, half his chest missing but he still held on… I dragged myself to the Throne room and Noct was…he was on the Throne…pinned by…by your sword. I pulled him down but….it was too late," Prompto stopped and Noctis took his hand, not caring if his Dad saw. "All I could do was hold him and wait to die. Then she came….Eos….she asked what I'd give to change things, I answered, next thing I know I'm waking up in my apartment and barley twenty years old again."

"Eos?" Clarus scoffed in disbelief.

It was rather hard to believe, even if the planet had some way of intervening, of acting, why then? Why send Prompto back? And then he stared in shock as with a flash of gold a beaten up camera appeared in the boys hand and he turned it on before passing it over. Regis took it and stared at the picture of the boys sitting around the Regalia…in Hammerhead. Noctis hadn't left the city since they had returned from Tenebrae. Then came pictures of various hunts, Havens, Galdin Quay…so many places…even a handful of shots of the frozen lands of Niflheim! Then one last photo…they boys, now truly men, gathered around a fire in the dark, no smiles, just world wary looks and grief. He slowly put the camera down, feeling Clarus' shock as well as his own at the images. Prompto then focused again and a very familiar sword appeared in another flash of gold, he knew the sword at a glance…because it was his own. "How can you have this?"

Prompto shrugged slightly. "Everything we had when we died seems to have come back with me, at least this time Cid won't bankrupt us if the Regalia breaks down again. Weapons, money, supplies, curatives, I think my last lot of laundry's in there too. We were talking about if I can hook the guys in, like Noct did with us, cause it'll be a pain if I have to call their weapons up for them."

"Not to mention dangerous," Clarus added and they nodded.

"Just because we have access to the weapons doesn't mean we're ready to use them either," Gladio spoke up and Regis nodded in understanding.

"Do you have all of the Royal Arms?" Regis asked, curious.

"No, only yours, probably because it was physically there. The rest went fully with Noct into the other world place where he destroyed Ardyn."

"I'm not going to collect them Dad, not with what Eos told Prom about Bahamut's plans and how he's used our family. Which means no ring either," Noctis stated firmly, the ring had always creeped him out, not wearing was a good thing as far as he was concerned. He definitely did not want to spend ten years inside the Crystal either.

"I don't understand how Insomnia could fall so easily," Clarus shook his head.

"The Glaive is seriously compromised," Prompto answered. "Libertus never said who, but one of them is Glauca. I know it's not him, Crowe Altius or Nyx Ulric. Crowe died one a mission to extract Lady Lunafreya from Tenebrae, killed by another Glaive and Nyx died fighting Glauca to buy Libertus time to get Luna out of Insomnia," he explained, and Regis frowned.

"No one within the Glaive knows of the missions…except Titus."

"So where was he whenever Glauca's been sighted?" Noctis asked, he didn't like thinking Titus could be a traitor but if no one else knew…

At his question Clarus whipped out his phone and began typing away, eventually grimacing. "I think we need to speak with Titus," he finally said, and Regis closed his eyes in pain. The idea of one of his most trusted men having gone over to the enemy…. But why? Niflheim had annexed Drautos' home a long time ago, why would he work for them?

"Be careful," Noctis pleaded and Regis nodded.

"Should we refuse the treaty?" Clarus asked. "We know now what the Emperor is coming here for."

Regis was unsure what to do now that he had heard what the Empire would do once within the Wall. His own death, even those of his Council, were one thing, but how many civilians had died in the attack and then long trek to Lestallum? Finding out the man who had stood before him not long ago was actually a Lucis Caelum was a shock, he had seen no resemblance, then again he hadn't been looking for one. Prompto knew little of the man's story, Noctis hadn't shared a lot with his retainers once returned from the Crystal, though obviously the story was bad enough for Noctis to pity the man. Could they end things without bloodshed?

"We need to contact Luna and tell her not to wake the Astrals," Noctis pointed out. "She hasn't contacted me for a while, and I've got no way to contact her first."

"Altius has already left," Regis admitted. He glanced at the boys, were they ready for actual combat? He had chosen her for her magical prowess, she was the best of the Mages among the Glaive. He straightened up and looked at his son who stiffened. "Will you retrieve her? If you can capture whoever killed her last time as well then do so."

Noctis looked at his retinue, getting unanimous agreement. "We'll go. How do we get there though?"

"Take the Regalia…no, you'll have to take the Star," he grimaced. "I will have the Regalia sent to Cid for work since you don't have time to risk her breaking down. You will be able to travel faster than the van she is travelling in so should catch up by the time they reach the drop off point."

Noctis nodded and stood, they needed to hit the road immediately. "We'll find her," he promised.

"Be safe," Regis stood and pulled Noctis in for a brief hug before the boys left his office and he collapsed in his chair. For the first time in years he had hope that his son would live to die a natural death. Eos…they had never even considered such a being and yet she apparently existed and had sent Prompto back to save his son. What price had Prompto paid? He hadn't said which worried Regis, he didn't want Noct to lose him. he shook those thoughts off, as well as his anger towards his ancestors and the Astrals, for now, he had a traitor to deal with.

"If Drautos is Glauca it will not be easy to deal with him."

"I know old friend, I faced him in Tenebrae." He'd been twelve years younger and stronger then too. "Send for Cor, as well as the two Glaive Prompto named. We have a trap to set."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stared out the window as the countryside flashed by, radio playing softly in the background, for once Ignis was driving very fast. Then again, he didn't need to worry about Noct pulling silly stunts like sitting on the back since the Star didn't have a retractable roof. The car was smaller than the Regalia and with the enclosed roof, it almost felt cramped. The Regalia simply hadn't been an option, they didn't have time for Prompto to go over it and he didn't have the tools anyway. The car would have to be seen to by Cindy before he'd trust her on a long trip. He kept an eye on the time, the Star was not as robust as the Regalia and lacked the special headlights the old girl had been upgraded with during the road trip which meant they would have to stop for the night, but so would Crowe.

They'd driven right by Hammerhead without stopping and in a way he was glad. He'd spent considerable time there during the ten year ten years, working with Cindy on engines and Cid on weapons, when he wasn't out hunting himself. It would hurt, to see them but be a total stranger to them. They were heading South, towards Galdin Quay where Crowe would have to board the ferry to Altissia. They were heading for the intersection of roads just pat the Balouve Mines because that was the area her body had been found in last time. He just hoped they got there in time.

They ended up making camp at Circlawe Haven, Prompto helping show them the best way to get everything set up. Outside of Gladio, the first time around none of them had truly been camping. Noctis had spent the night with his Dad at some fishing spots, but they were inside the Wall so didn't really camp as they were in big parks, not the wilds. Siting in chairs around the fire, eating Ignis' cooking brought back so many memories and he was forced to close his eyes and breathe deeply and then he felt a familiar hand settle in his and it got easier. They retreated to the tent once clean-up was done and settled down in their normal spots, Ignis closest to the entry since he was normally the first up, then Prompto, Noct and Gladio. Prompto thought he'd fall asleep quickly but was surprised to find himself flinching at every noise, he wasn't used to sharing the tent with three others anymore. He felt Noct shift, arms wrapping around him, head on his chest and he smiled, wrapping his own arms around him in return.

"Sleep," Noct mumbled and Prompto smiled again.

"'Kay." He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They parked the Star near the mines and headed out on foot, alert for any sign of the van, Crowe, or whoever had killed her. They spread out a bit too, staying low and then they spotted a yellow van pulling away and picked up the pace. Gladio waved and they turned his way, seeing a bike and rider getting ready to pull out…and another van beginning to move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Crowe adjusted her gloves and began lifting her helmet only to pause, looking around, something didn't feel right. She spotted a van beginning to move onto the road she was and frowned. The van was moving rather slowly…and then she nearly jumped as the sound of two shots rang out….taking out the two front tires even as four figures in black burst from the surrounding landscape, one armed with a gun hung back, covering the others. The biggest wrenched the sliding door back while another reached in and grabbed the person in the back as the third slammed a sword through the engine, to really make sure it wasn't going anywhere. The gunman was aiming in at the driver. It was all over in seconds.

"Alright there Altius?" A voice called and her eyes widened in shock as she realised just who had taken out the engine.

"Your Highness?" She couldn't believe her eyes, but the Prince shot her a cheeky grin even as they moved to restrain the two people from the van.

"Hey, I recognise this guy!" The large one…the Prince's shield…so that meant an Amicitia…yelled.

She got off her bike and walked over only to stare in horror at the man in the Shields grip. "Luche?" What was he doing here?

"Recognise this charmer?" The Prince asked, kicking the man's knees out from under him and Crowe shook her head.

"What is going on Sire?" she asked as respectfully as she could under the circumstances.

"You were set up Crowe," a familiar voice answered, and she turned to see the gunman, recognising him now he was closer.

"Prompto," of course he'd be here, he was the newest member of the Prince's retinue.

He grinned at her and then looked to the Prince who nodded so Prompto turned back to her. "We found a traitor in the Glaives; your mission was compromised. The only ones we're sure of are you, Nyx and Lib."

"So what do we do with these two? They won't fit in the Star and we totalled their van."

"Call Hammerhead to tow the van with him in it and take Lazarus back with us?" Prompto suggested. "Crowe can ride behind us."

The Prince looked at her, "You okay riding back to the city?"

"What about my mission?"

"Scrubbed," was the curt answer.

"I can ride," she agreed so the Prince pulled out his phone to make the call.

_TBC…._

_So I picked a spot to have Crowe ambushed cause I cannot figure out from the movie and game map where she was dropped or how she was going to get to Tenebrae since according to the map it's on a different continent. I'm guessing she was riding to a port? _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Sorry for the long wait._

**Chapter 7**

Noctis glanced at the unconscious Glaive jammed between himself and Prompto in the back of the car and wished he'd agreed to shove the man in the boot. He had said no due to the condition of some of the roads, not wanting the man to die from concussion during the trip. A glance back showed Crowe right behind them and he was utterly relieved they had made it in time to save her. He knew she was Prompto's friend, but she had also worked with him over the years, helping train his magical abilities since his Dad was usually far too busy to do so. He hated thinking that the people she trusted with her life had tried to kill her, had succeeded originally and to make it worse had discarded her body like trash. He didn't know Lazarus well, but he was always close to Drautos, acting as his second. Which made sense if they were both traitors. He wondered how many of the Glaive Drautos had helped turn traitor over the years, how many deaths had happened because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time or knew too much?

He looked away and out the window, they'd have to stop for the night soon, especially since Crowe was totally exposed on that bike. It was eye opening to get to see the world beyond the Wall and it sickened him to see how hard life was out here. Even the worst of the refugee sectors were better than the ruins and tiny 'towns' that seemed to have sprung up around the various Coernix Stations and hotels since they had the best flood lights and power supplies. No wonder things had gotten so bad during the decade of darkness. They had abandoned the people of Lucis when the Wall was pulled back by his Grandfather and the people here were already basically citizens of the Empire with how many bases were scattered around Leide, Duscae and Cleigne. When this was over and the Empire no longer a threat, or the Scourge, he would do whatever it took to help the people outside of the city, he would unite the people.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Crowe parked at the base of the Haven and headed up onto the massive stone, after grabbing her small bag, to find the Prince and his retinue already setting up camp, Luche bound and unconscious near the fire. She took off her riding gloves and jacket and moved to help.

"We will need to work out sleeping arrangements for the night," Scientia commented as he began preparing the meal.

"I'm a Glaive, I'm used to sleeping rough," she told him, and he frowned.

"The Glaive are issued full camping gear," he countered, and she snorted.

"If we are then they don't give it out."

"I see…" he glanced at the Prince who had obviously overheard and did not look happy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis was shocked by her admission and not at all pleased. Was that Drautos' doing? The Councils? Either way it was something that would need addressing. He knew many in the Council did not like the idea of the Kingsglaive and tried their best to undermine it. However, feeling unappreciated, being badly supplied…what better way to get them to turn against the Crown? How had no one seen this happening? "Never the less, you shall have a place in the tent tonight."

Prompto laughed. "Don't bother trying to argue, no one wins when Iggy uses that tone," he warned her, and she deflated.

It was good to hear Prompto laugh, he had been so stressed and sad since returning in time. who could blame him, he had lived through the apocalypse after all. He had seen them all die and then had been dying himself, he'd been tortured and who knew what else. Ignis had been worried that he had been changed by those experiences but now he had hope the other could heal. He knew being with Noctis would help that, it was obvious now that the two were in love. How much had hearing of the wedding hurt him?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sat in his chair, smiling as Crowe shared stories of some of the crazier missions she'd been on, one hand resting in Prompto's hair since the blonde had given his chair up to her and was leaning against Noctis'. Their mission had been a success and he wondered if much would change because of it. Would the presence of one mage and the captured of a traitor be enough to save the Glaive? Had his Dad confronted Drautos while they were out of the city? It was something he'd do, to keep Noct away from the danger and he hated the idea of him facing his killer without Noctis there, but he had Clarus and Cor.. Cor hadn't been there last time, surely the Immortal would turn the tide. He did not want to return only to find himself King. He wasn't ready, he didn't feel like he'd ever be ready, to say a final goodbye to his Dad or to sit on the Throne.

When the others went into the tent, Noctis stayed with Prompto outside, despite the blonde trying to insist he sleep in the tent. Noctis just retrieved his sleeping bag and extra blanket and made a bed for them both out of it. Prompto blushed a little but crawled in with him after Noctis refreshed the sleeping spell on Lazarus, just to be safe. He was soon deeply asleep, not noticing that Prompto only dozed throughout the night, unable to sleep deeply with an enemy so close by and Noctis so vulnerable.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They drove past Hammerhead again, Prompto noticing the tow truck was gone, obviously still out picking up the damaged van and driver. They didn't use the main bridge and gates but drove to one of the lesser known entrances to the city, one typically used by those who worked for the Crown. Ignis scanned his ID and the gate opened, letting them drive in, taking backroads rather than the main highway to reach the Citadel. They quickly handed the still unconscious Lazarus over to Monica who was waiting and then headed for the King's office.

When Noctis opened the door he nearly slumped in relief at seeing his Dad, Clarus and Cor within, as well as Nyx.

"Crowe!" the Glaive called in relief, pulling her into a hug and no one said anything about the massive breach of protocol as he did.

"Get off! I'm fine Nyx," she pushed him back and Noctis grinned at the two before looking his Dad over more closely.

"We are all fine Noctis," his Dad told him.

"Glauca?" Ignis asked after bowing, the others following him.

"Dead," Clarus answered with a satisfied smirk. "Thanks to Captain Ulric."

"What?" the man in questioned practically yelped.

His Dad chuckled. "The position is yours Ulric. You are a natural leader and you have the fighting skills to back that up. The only other option is Lazarus."

"Not anymore," Noctis denied. "He was the one about to shoot Crowe when we showed up."

"Ah, I see. Perhaps a report is in order first then," Regis corrected and Noctis quickly explained what had happened. "I am glad to see you alive and well Mage Altius."

"Thank you Sire."

"Well Ulric?"

"Are you sure? I'm not the most…"

"Political?" Noctis offered.

"Polite?" Prompto grinned and Nyx groaned.

"Alright, I'll do it," Nyx agreed, and Regis hid a smile behind a hand at the boys actions.

"So what happened?" Noctis pushed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis sobered but sat back. It had hurt to have their suspicions confirmed. He had trusted Titus; the man had watched over his son at times! So what had stayed his hand? Why had he not killed one or both of them when no one would have suspected him? Their plan had worked well, Drautos had suspected nothing in advance.

_Cor nodded as Drautos joined him intside of the meeting room. "How are the Glaive taking the news?" _

"_Not well and you can't blame them. as far as they see it, we are abandoning everything they have fought for."_

"_I know," Cor sat in his normal chair._

"_Do you know why we've been called?"_

"_The King wants to go over plans for the signing. I can tell you the Crownsguard are not happy being sent out among the population," he shook his head. _

"_The Glaive is perfectly capable of defending the King," Titus looked affronted but they both turned at a chuckle._

"_I am glad to hear it Titus," Regis walked in, followed by Clarus. Unknown to Titus, several Crownsguard as well as Nyx and a now healed, thanks to the King, Libertus were waiting silently for the signal to move. _

_The two men bowed to their King before sitting to discuss the plans for the signing, though not the real plans. While they talked the observers began moving ever closer. The aim was to take him into custody, they needed to know what the Empire knew and what they were planning, Prompto hadn't been in the city during the signing so what he knew of what had happened was second hand at best. _

_Unfortunately, Titus glanced up at the exact wrong moment and caught a glimpse of Libertus, realising he was fully healed, and he glanced around. Cor moved immediately, knowing the advantage of surprise was gone, his katana appearing in his hand to rest at Drautos' throat as Clarus shifted to protect Regis. The Crownsguard moved into view, weapons drawn. _

"_What is this?" he demanded._

"_Questions have risen over your loyalties Captain Drautos, you are to be detained until such time as the truth is known," Regis answered sternly, the Ring on his hand glowing slightly as he cut Drautos off from his magic. "Or do you prefer General Glauca?" _

_Drautos stood up, obviously knowing the game was up and Cor threw himself back as something crackled around the man…then standing before them was Glauca and they moved to take him down. Regis had been forced to retreat twelve years before, when he was stronger, but here he had backup. Nyx snarled and launched himself at the man he had looked up to, Libertus as his back as always. _

_Glauca was a monster on the battlefield but they had chosen this particular room for a reason, the walls were heavily reinforced and the ceiling low, keeping him contained and from utilising the armours ability to leap around. That did not mean he was an easy opponent and two of the Crownsguard fell swiftly. The room also limited the two Glaive as there was not much room for warping, but they had both been hunters in Galahd, long before they had magic and they were used to fighting side by side. _

"Though we wanted to take him alive, it just wasn't possible," Cor offered.

"Even if we had, he wouldn't have talked," Nyx argued.

"What will the Empire do when they realise he's dead?" Noctis asked.

"As far as anyone outside of the group involved in his attempted capture is aware, Captain Drautos was sent on a highly secret mission and will be declared missing and then presumed dead," Regis answered. "All of the paperwork was filed, and equipment requisitioned." There wasn't much else they could do but hopefully that would be enough for the Empire to remain oblivious to the fact they had worked out who their spy was.

"I can't believe it…" Crowe whispered, and Nyx shifted, bumping her arm gently.

"Captain Ulric, we need to weed out any other traitors among the Glaive. Cor, see what we can get out of Lazarus on any co-conspirators."

"We left the driver with the van, none of us recognised him so he could just be hired help. Figured Cindy and Cid could handle him," Prompto offered and Regis nodded.

"Send someone to Hammerhead to collect him…or his remains if he annoyed Cid too much," he told Cor who chuckled but nodded even as Prompto snickered, showing just how well the boy had gotten to know the cranky mechanic in the future.

"We need to talk about the Glaive Dad, and their supplies. Crowe didn't have any camping gear, she said they sleep rough on missions," Noctis told him and Regis frowned, glancing at Cor who looked just as lost and then to Clarus who was the same.

"I see… Captain Ulric, I will need you to dig up all supply forms I'm afraid."

"Yes Sire. I can confirm what Crowe said, we rarely have the camping gear needed for everyone or to have a fully supplied camp. And…I know we need new armour for many of the Glaive. Drautos always said he put in requests and that nothing was done. With him being a traitor, he may have been lying to us, trying to sow dissention."

"Agreed. It could also be due to the Council meddling as they are not fond of how prominent the Glaive has become in our forces. Noctis, is you and your retinue would like to begin looking into that?"

Noctis glanced at Ignis and Prompto and they both nodded. "We will." He didn't bother checking with Gladio as he would follow along anyway.

"We shall work on shoring up security and the defences around the Crystal." With that Regis dismissed them.

_TBC…._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Sorry for the wait_

_Poll for chosen brothers is closing soon, so vote in the new version if you haven't yet_

**Chapter 8**

They entered the large training room, Ignis ensuring it was sealed behind them. It was time for them to train together, to help Prompto get used to his younger, more human, body again. Noctis was also going to work with him to try and figure out what he could do, other than having his own version of the Armiger. It would have been better to do this well away from the Citadel and Crystal but there hadn't been time in their mad dash to save Crowe and they weren't sure if they would be sent to Altissia now. Events had now changed a lot from those Prompto had lived, they didn't know how Glauca being dead would change the Empires plans.

Prompto summoned weapons and a shield, more powerful but not the most powerful he had access to. Noct wasn't ready for the Ultima blade yet and it was the same for the rest of them. They didn't have the experience and strength to truly use them, even he was lacking the necessary strength to wield some of his machines. A year on the road had and then the decade of darkness had changed them a lot. Even Gladio probably couldn't lift some of his later gained swords. He passed the weapons out and they went to work getting to know them.

Noctis took the Broadsword, it was more powerful than the Engine Blade, almost doubly so, but it was only a step up power wise, equal to that of the upgraded Engine Blade, which they didn't have, they had the original and the Ultima but were missing the secondary stage until they could get it to Cid. Gladio hefted the War Sword, finding it heavier than his normal blade, but not beyond his ability to adapt to. For his Shield he took the Kite Shield, hefting it up and grinning at Prompto who rolled his eyes but moved on to Iggy. For his Daggers, he took the Avengers, they were a good first upgrade since they became more powerful should Ignis be injured. He claimed the Drain Lance II for his polearm since they didn't have access to the original version. For himself, Prompto decided on Calamity, for the poisoned rounds, and the Auto Crossbow Plus, though he would only use it in an emergency, unless he could get his hands on an un-upgraded version since it was currently too heavy and had too strong a kickback for his body to handle, which sucked. He'd miss using Death Penalty and machines like the upgraded Noisblaster, but he'd prefer not to half kill himself trying to use his own weapons.

They had just days to try and get to the skill level they'd had after taking on the first blockade at least, any weaker and they wouldn't be much use if the invasion still happened.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis woke up and found he couldn't move, blinking sleepily, it took a few seconds to realise it was Prompto curled around him, arm over his waist, holding on tight in his sleep. He hated seeing Prompto push himself so hard, but they were all training harder than they ever had before. They were all sore from pushing their bodies, but it had to be done.

He hadn't seen his Dad since after they returned with Crowe, so he didn't know if the plan was still to send them out of the city or not. Could they, as they were now, really make any difference in the invasion? Glauca and the turncoat Glaives had caused a lot of the damage and death, with them dealt with would the invasion go ahead? They now had no one on the inside to take out the still loyal Glaive members after all. They were the biggest threat to the invaders outside of the Royal Family itself as they were the best with magic.

Luna would be here, that was a reason to remain, to speak with her of the future. Knowing she had died, would have died even if not killed by Ardyn, hurt. He didn't love her in the way the people assumed, they didn't have a fairy tale romance or anything. He did love her, just not as a potential wife, though he would have done his duty for peace. With the treaty being a ruse there was no need for a wedding.

He lifted his hand, threading his fingers between Prompto's lax ones. He knew exactly who he wanted to marry, and he thought his Dad knew. He needed to see him and talk to him about it. Nothing could be said officially until the Treaty was dealt with but that didn't mean he couldn't do something private, to ensure Prompto was secure in his place at his side.

He smiled as sleepy lips pressed to the back of his neck. "Sleep," Prompto murmured, shifting slightly and Noctis closed his eyes, letting the warmth of Prompto's body and feeling of safety he offered lull him back to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto hit the ground hard, eyes wide, and then Noctis was grinning and pulling him to his feet.

"That was great! Much better than my first time," Noct praised and Ignis nodded.

"Indeed, it was."

"Prettier too," Gladio teased.

"Prettier?"

"Seems all your magic is gold," Noctis answered. "Definitely cooler when you warp. Now you just need to learn to do it when you want and to where you're aiming."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Getting away from the guys hadn't been easy but he'd finally managed it, heading for the King's office. He nodded at the guards outside and then knocked.

"Enter."

He opened the door and stepped inside to be met with a tired smile.

"Noctis," his Dad stood and moved out from behind the desk, limping heavily on his bad leg.

Noctis quickly moved over, accepting and returning the hug, they both knew how few chances they may have for such things now. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Regis led him over to the small sitting area. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're training with weapons the older us picked up on the road, the weakest ones Prompto has stored and…the idea we wielded ones so much more powerful within a year feels impossible," he knew some of his trouble was his own fault for always hating training, not wanting to do it. Sometimes he physically couldn't, how had they dealt with that on the run? How could Prompto not look at him and see him as a weak nothing compared to the Noctis he had known?

"What is it?" His Dad asked gently and Noctis stared down at his hands.

"He…I never told him, the first-time round…everything that happened and Prompto never had any certainty. How could I do that to him? Let him think he didn't matter? That I was going to marry Luna and just leave him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis sighed, here was the emotional breakdown he'd been expecting since hearing Prompto's story. He did wonder if they had told him everything or not, he didn't think they had but for now he did need to focus on ensuring his peoples safety. He'd known of Noctis' feelings for his friend since his son had noticed how he felt, had seen his confusion and fear of rejection. He had never said anything, not wanting Noctis to feel any pressure, he liked Prompto and would happily give them his blessing. It saddened him, that Noctis had been unable to open up to the boy and assure him of his place in his life, but it did not surprise him.

"The treaty's a sham…Dad, I... I don't want to marry Luna. She's more like an older sister or dear friend. Before he told us about the future, he told us about his past. For the first time he really let me close physically, let me see some of his body…I told him I didn't want to lose up, that it'd be allowed. He just…he said only if Luna agreed, he was just ready to step away, to give up his happiness, and I hate that."

"Hush Noct, you are not that Noctis, you spoke up when he did not. I will not make you marry anyone," he swore. His own parents had been a political match and he would never want that for his son. If Prompto was who he wanted at his side, then he would make it happen, there were other ways to provide an heir. "Come with me," he stood and grabbed his cane, Noctis following him. They walked quietly through the Citadel, going lower in the building until they came to a locked room which he unsealed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis looked around, eyes wide. He vaguely remembered the room from when he'd been very little, his Dad brining him in to look. Every piece of jewellery ever worn by a member of their family lay within. Some of what he was forced to wear for the most formal occasions was even kept within, safe from thieves. The only piece that was never stored was the King's Crown, that remained on the body of the previous King until the next was Crowned, which Noct found a little creepy. He'd been a little relieved that he had never worn it in the other timeline. Still, he would rather wear it than the Ring.

He watched as his Dad began opening drawers, moving closer to seeing various pieces of male jewellery within. "Dad?"

"It may not be traditional to offer jewellery to a male partner but a piece with the Family crest will help cement his place in your life in the eyes of others," his Dad answered.

And hopefully in Prompto's too. A lot of them were way too ostentatious for Prompto to ever wear. "It needs to be something he can fight while wearing," that also ruled out a few things. Prompto wasn't the most physical of the group but he still needed the ability to move without worrying about anything getting caught or coming off. Personally, he had no idea how Iggy's necklace stayed on with how acrobatic his fighting style was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn stood with the Emperor, watching over the preparations for the journey and invasion. Something had changed since his trip to offer the treaty; he just wasn't sure what. It wasn't the Astrals, they had made no moves in years, other than Gentiana watching over the young Oracle. So, what could it be? There was nothing King Regis could do, most of his magic was tied up in powering the Wall and the Glaive.

Young Noctis? Everything he knew of the boy said he would be easy to manipulate into fulfilling his destiny swiftly. Glauca had reported on Regis' plan to ensure the boy was safely outside of the city for the signing but it made no difference in his plans. Perhaps he would meet them in Galdin Quay, get his first real look at the True King and those who travelled with him.

Though…perhaps there was the issue, Glauca had not reported in as he should have. Had he been discovered? Not that it mattered to him, it may make things a little more interesting but that was all. There was no power that could stop Prophecy, not now. He would have his revenge and he would enjoy every minute of it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx tiredly rubbed at his eyes, why had he agreed to this? He shook his head, he knew why, the Glaive needed someone in command, someone to keep them going in the face of such massive betrayals. He had no training in running an organisation like the Kingsglaive though, his family had been hunters for centuries, and he had fought with the Resistance when the Empire had come for them but that was nothing like this. At least he'd learnt some form of budgeting when running the bar with Libertus or he'd have no clue.

The depths of Drautos' betrayal was hard to accept, and he was finding more and more with every bit of paperwork unearthed. It was good, to find that the King and Prince's outrage was real, that they should have had much better gear than they did. He had forwarded the paperwork on to the Prince's Adviser as he'd been asked to, getting a clipped message in return but it was obvious the younger man was not irritated with him but with those who should have caught onto the fact something was wrong. New armour and gear were, being organised for the entire Glaive, they would need it to face what was coming.

Seeing the names of those who betrayed them hurt, some of them he never would have dreamed would side with Niflheim. It left him with a force roughly two thirds the size it had been, all of whom were angry and shocked. They would be ready when the Empire came though, he would make sure of it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis fingered the box before sending it to the Armiger for safety and entering his suite. It felt strange, not being in his apartment but it was better to be back in the Citadel for now. He found it empty, the others obviously seeing to duties elsewhere and he took a deep breath. It had taken what felt like days to pick the right piece and he just hoped Prompto liked it. His Dad had thought it was a good choice at least. So, should he give it in private or when they were all there? Why did it all have to be so nerve racking?

He looked around his rooms and grimaced before rolling up his sleeves and going to work. He'd left things behind when he moved to his apartment and it was time for much of it to be packed away for good, he was too old for most of it. It was time he grew up and took his role as Prince seriously. He could still have fun and relax but he wasn't a kid anymore.

_TBC…_

_Suggestions on what Noct will give Prompto?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 9**

Prompto was the last back to Noct's suite after an afternoon spent with Cor. He was shocked to see the small dining table set for a dinner for two with the fancy plate settings and everything. More than that…the room had changed since that morning, a lot of the things that had been in it were now gone. Ignis smiled at him even as he set the food out and then Gladio was knocking on the bedroom door.

"He's here," he called through the door and then before Prompto could ask what was going they left.

The bedroom door opened and Noctis stepped out, dressed more formally than normal but not in his full Princely get up.

"Noct? What's going on?"

"A nice, quiet, private dinner for the two of us," he smiled nervously and Prompto's eyes widened. That…that was new. "The food's on warming plates if you want to clean up first, hate to think how much Cor pushed you today."

"Uh, yeah, I'll clean up."

He went to move passed Noctis only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Noctis pressed.

"I…why?"

"Because I wanted to do something nice together, there's not much time left till the Empire comes and I just wanted some time together. Okay?" Noctis explained and Prompto nodded.

"Okay," he agreed, quickly going to take a very fast shower. Figuring out what to wear after wasn't easy. His civilian clothing was basically a mess, even the stuff from this time was getting worn. Wearing Crownsguard or Kingsglaive uniform felt wrong too. He nearly jumped when the bathroom door opened but a pale hand just shoved clothing onto the counter before pulling back. He picked it up to find a pair of Noct's pants and a plain shirt, good thing they were almost the same size at the moment. Noct's clothing was way nicer than anything he owned, outside of his uniforms which were made of specially reinforced fabric.

He left the bathroom to find Noctis waiting for him with a shy smile and he smiled back, the two of them sitting down to eat the meal Iggy had supplied. "I missed this," he admitted as he ate and Noctis looked up at him, puzzled.

"Missed what?"

"Iggy's cooking," he shrugged.

"He stopped…oh…" Noctis whispered. "His eyes?"

"Yeah. After Altissia it was tinned food and cup noodles till we got back from Gralea. After that….he started re-learning a lot of stuff, including cooking but by the time he was really getting the hang of it we were mostly hunting alone and then, well a decade of darkness, food started getting scares, you know? Even that last night, he did his best with what he had, but it was nothing compared to this."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis both hated and loved hearing of that other life. He hated it because of what had happened to his Dad, his people, his brothers, love….well pretty much everyone. Hearing him talk about the food running out, if Prom hadn't been sent back, how much longer would people have lasted? Because even with the sun back, the world had to be basically a wasteland. No plant could survive a decade in the dark and while they'd probably rigged something up, would it have been enough? Or had bringing back the dawn just left everyone to a lingering decline and eventual death?

He loved hearing about it because it meant Prompto was talking to him about things and not bottling them up. It was good, to know just how little the time had changed him in the ways that mattered the most. He was still an anxious mess, still his Prompto, though he didn't smile as much anymore. A lot of those smiles had just been to hide deeper emotions though.

"So what happened I here today?" Prompto asked and Noctis shrugged.

"I figured it was time to clean it out. I should have gotten rid a lot of the stuff out when I moved to the apartment, I'm too old for most of it. Depending on what happens with the treaty, I figured the majority could be donated."

They finished the meal, keeping to lighter topics and then devoured the delicious dessert Ignis had left them before settling on the couch. He took a deep breath and retrieved the box from his Armiger, the flash of blue getting Prompto's attention. He held the box out, fighting to keep his hands form shaking with nerves. "This is for you." He hoped he liked it, if not he could find something else.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto took the box and glanced up at Noct, why was he so nervous? He slowly opened it and then stared with wide eyes. What? "Noct?"

"I talked with my Dad today. The wedding's off and he won't make me marry someone for politics."

The wedding was off? Why? He didn't get it.

"Prom…I…there's only one person I'd want to marry."

"Luna," he whispered and Noctis groaned.

"No, you," Noctis stared him in the eye and Prompto couldn't breathe. What? He wanted… Noct had said he would stay with him, that it was legal, even with the wedding but now, he wasn't getting married?

He watched as Noctis drew the piece of jewellery from the box and then slipped it over his hand, up his arm to wear he usually wore the bandana tied. It was cold at first but it quickly warmed up thanks to being pressed against his skin. It fit firmly but without digging in painfully or cutting off his circulation. The metal was black and decorating it was the Royal families personal crest in a dull silver coloured metal. It wasn't flashy but it was also very obvious. The dulled metal wouldn't reflect the light and risk giving his position away and he could fight with it on as well.

"It's not traditional but…Dad agreed that you wearing this would help make sure everyone knows just how important you are to me. So that you'd have physical proof that I am not letting you go."

"Noct…." He felt his eyes burning with tears as he stared at the cuff sitting snug around his bicep. He looked up at Noctis again, seeing his worry, knew Noct was worried he didn't like it or something so he leant in and kissed him hard. "You'd really marry me? I'm a mess."

"In a heartbeat," Noctis swore. "And I think we're all messes these days."

He found himself smiling and Noct grinned back.

"So you like it?"

"Love it. Definitely a million times better than the bandana."

"Why do you wear that thing anyway?" Noctis asked and Prompto shifted the cuff down, grabbing Noctis' hand to press his fingers to the sin, not sure if he'd be able to feel them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis felt the skin, not sure what he was meant…no, there. A slight difference in the skin…scars. He pressed down, relieved not to find more metal because surely Prom would have shown that when he did the others. There was more than one scar, all clumped together. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Prompto admitted. "I've had them as long as I can remember. Tissue samples maybe?" he shrugged. "They were a lot more noticeable when I was little so I got in the habit of covering them, didn't want anyone to see and ask questions."

Noctis nodded, gently pushing the cuff back into position. "Prom…"

"Yeah?"

"You said he ripped you apart…how much did he…what…" he wanted, needed to know what had been done to him, he knew Prompto had skimmed over a lot of what had been done to him.

"Noct…"

"Please," he whispered.

"He had me taken to a room, an operating theatre and they strapped me down, cut me open. No anaesthesia, no pain relief, I couldn't even pass out, they'd just wake me up. They cut me open and scooped everything out, organ by organ while he made me watch," Prompto was trembling and Noctis wrapped himself around him, offering what comfort he could. "They replaced everything, then they reinforced my limbs with and…added the tactical machine. That was when they mentioned the control unit…it would have been smarter, safer, to have left my limbs for last. The whole time they were putting in the first unit, I was breaking the restraints…I killed them all before they could add the control unit. I got back into the restraints and passed out, Ardyn assumed they'd finished and succumbed to the Scourge."

"And then?"

"Locked me in the cell where you guys found me after having some MT's give me a beating. He…he ordered me to incapacitate you and…kill Iggy and Gladio, to take you to him."

"But you didn't."

Prompto shook his head. "I was a mess, I couldn't focus…they'd been telling me stuff but then…I heard you shouting my name, you sounded so scared and I knew who I was, who you were."

No wonder he'd glossed over his time in captivity. He felt sick imagining what they had done to him. How could he ever fall for the trick the older him had; how did he not suspect something was off with the 'Ardyn' he chased through the train? Well he wouldn't make that mistake. "Come on, bed," he whispered, tugging Prompto up and into the bedroom. He gently stripped his clothing off of him and Prompto let him, still trembling slightly. He then stripped as well and got them both under the covers, curling around him. "Sleep, I'm here. I won't leave you," he whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis looked at his phone and smiled, the dinner had gone well and Prompto had accepted the gift. He was very happy for them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis stared at the four young men, immediately noticing Prompto was wearing the cuff, pleased to see it. if they survived what was coming, the Council would likely kick up a fuss once they heard about it, but he didn't care. His son's happiness was more important. "The Imperial delegation is due to arrive tomorrow. While our plans have changed drastically, there is still something that needs to be decided."

"Us," Noctis said and he nodded.

"My first instinct is still to get you all out of the city," he admitted. Away from the city they would be safe. "Prompto needs more time to learn what he can do now before you should even consider facing Ardyn."

Prompto shook his head. "I…I think we need to stay. If we leave…too much stays the same."

He had a point. While many of the refugees had slipped away quietly due to Prompto's warning, that still left a population of hundreds of thousands, most of whom had not made it out the first time. The Glaive who were left were loyal, which meant they had a larger force to repel an invasion. They had also reworked the security around the Crystal since Glauca would have informed the Empire about it.

"As much as I wish to remove Noctis to safety…I believe Prompto has a point," Ignis offered quietly. "Also, being reunited with Lady Lunafreya would be best, we can then explain that she should not wake the Astrals, sparing her that task."

"There's no way to guarantee you will make it out of the city if the worst happens," Regis argued.

"We could sneak out with the Princess that night. Didn't you say she got kidnapped at the pre-signing party?"

"That's what Libertus told us. It was a trap for the Glaive, to get them out of the city and split up so they were easier for the traitors to handle. So we'd have time to leave with Luna since Glauca won't be there to take her."

He didn't like it but perhaps it would be best for them to be seen, then the Empire would believe they had fallen for the trap. The five could then leave under cover of night and be safely on the road when the invasion occurred. But would they really agree to leave when the time came? Looking at the four boys…he did not think they would.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor looked at Clarus and Ulric across the table. They simply didn't know enough, Prompto hadn't received a detailed account of the invasion, just bits and pieces. There was too much unknown to plan for. Security around the Crystal had been increased, the Glaive were ready for a fight with fresh equipment, and they were carefully sweeping for explosives every few hours. So long as the Wall held they would win, but if it was brought done they would be overwhelmed by MT's and daemons. They simply didn't have the numbers and they would be hampered by the presence of civilians.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna sat at her dressing table, staring out at her home….wondering if she would ever see it again. They would be leaving for Insomnia soon…Noctis, she would finally see her dear friend again. What did he think of the wedding? Did he want it? She…doubted he did, though she knew he would do his duty. He had never outright said anything, but she could read between the lines. The love between them was not the kind for a marriage. No, that was reserved for the boy who had helped Pryna so long ago. She had been so relieved when Noctis had begun to write of him, first as a friend and then with even deeper feelings.

She wondered where Gentiana was, why she had not seen her for some time. Something…something had changed, she could sense it, but she did not know what. She could only pray it was something good. Would the Prophecy soon begin to move forward? She wished it would wait, to let Noctis grow more, to live his life for a while longer, but with the treaty she did not think he would get that time. There was something else behind the Emperor's plan, she did not believe the offer of peace for a second. She had tried to leave, to go to Insomnia and warn King Regis, but Ravus had stopped her. There was nothing more she could do until they arrived in the city. Gentiana had her trident, hopefully she would sense if she needed it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They stared at Prompto who was blinking in shock and then they grinned.

"That's even better than warping!" Noctis announced.

"Indeed, faster and less flashy. It was as if you simply took a step and were suddenly across the room. If you can do it at will then it will be very useful, even if limited to a similar range as warping," Ignis offered.

And if he could figure out how he'd done it in the first place. Warping was obvious and flashy, especially with the gold glow of his, this…whatever he'd just done, had left no trace. This was their last chance to train before the Empire arrived, not the best time for new skills to pop up but better now than in battle or something. He hadn't tried sharing his power with them either, because there was no time for them to learn to use it but…maybe he should anyway? If it's use was more instinctual then even untrained it could be useful.

_TBC…_


End file.
